


Find My Way Home Tonight

by Betterbegryffindor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Relationship(s), Resurrection, also cameos from other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterbegryffindor/pseuds/Betterbegryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally doesn't know what happened. He was supposed to be dead. Everyone thinks he is, and he thought it too for a while. Why isn't he? He is stuck in a crazy space-like dimension, unable to move forward or backward. All he wants is to reunite with the people he loves, but he doesn't see how. His hopes are renewed, however, when a strange blue object floats in his direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's The Fall Before The Climb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa/gifts), [cremaoreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremaoreo/gifts).



> Hello!! Oh, I've been wanting to write this for a REALLY long time. Wally West is one of my favorite characters of all time, so, naturally, I couldn't get over/admit his death in Young Justice: Invasion. And I read this head canon that gave me hopes and also inspiration to write about him. Because my baby Wally deserves a second chance in life, don't you think?  
> I dedicate this fic to my friend [Flor](http://cammiemorgans.tumbr.com), who, like me, cannot let Wally go; and to my sister [Lu](http://dylan-nobrien.tumbr.com), who came up with a Spitfire head canon that inspired me to write this. Without those two awesomesauce girls, this fic wouldn't even exist.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song C'mon, by Panic! At The Disco feat. Fun., which I was listening to while writing. This song gives me feels. Anyway, hope you like my baby Wally coming back to life!! Lots of hugs, xxx

_What a boring place,_ Wally thought. _I'm so bored._

Sometimes - only _sometimes_ \- Wally would rather be dead than be here. He had _nothing_ to do in this weird dimension. He couldn't measure time, he didn't feel hungry or tired or anything at all. He just... floated around this super strange space-like place forever. It was just like being dead. Sometimes he wasn't even sure if he really _was_ alive.

The only thing that reminded him that he wasn't dead was his heartbeat. It was the only thing he could hear. His heart beating. For Artemis, for Dick, for Kaldur, for his family and his former Team mates... His love for them was the only thing keeping Wally alive.

He still didn't understand what happened with the Magnetic Field Disruptor, that Reach weapon that he, Barry and Bart were trying to stop. When the thing went "chrysalis" mode, all three Flashes had to help diffuse it using their speed, otherwise it would deteriorate the Earth's magnetic field and destroy the entire planet. 

But _something_ happened. Wally wasn't at his peak after spending those years in retirement. His top speed was now slower than Barry's and Bart's. That made the energy of the chrysalis strike _him_ instead of the trail of speed the three of them were leaving. At each hit, Wally felt like he was losing his life force. He was becoming transparent. He would die, no matter what Barry and Bart tried to do. But he just kept running. Because he needed to compensate his absence in the Team. He needed to make up for everyone by saving them. One last time.

"It's no good, Barry," he had told his uncle. "Aw, man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this! And don't even get me started on Mom and Dad."

He was saying all that to hide the fact that he really was _scared_. He hadn't been fast enough, and now he had to leave everyone he loved to contain that chrysalis. Man, he wouldn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. All because of his inferiority as a speedster. He was feeling worthless and lost. But, hopefully, his death would be worth it. It would save the world. And that was all he could ask for.

"Kid?!" Barry had yelled. His face was terrified, and Wally had never seen his uncle truly terrified before. Because they both knew there was no use. Nothing could save Wally now.

Feeling utterly lost, Wally used his very last bit of energy to say his last words. "Just tell them. Okay?"

The last thing he heard was Barry calling out for him in desperation. And then, Wally West's body ceased to exist.

But then, a moment after that, he was in this totally crazy dimension. There was only silence, blue infinity and Wally, still in his Kid Flash suit, drifting off in this new place. At first, he thought this was where dead people went. Like, afterlife or something like that. When he realized that his heart was still beating, he didn't know what to think. He went a little out of his mind for a while, trying to figure something out.

Why wasn't he dead? Wally had felt life being literally sucked from him. But his heart was still beating. His body, which had literally disappeared from existence, seemed to be working just fine. But now it was like the basic needs weren't necessary anymore. What had happened?

As Wally had all the time in the world to think, he came up with the theory that the dimension was somewhat of a middle ground, a transition between life and death. He wasn't quite alive, but he wasn't dead either, so he just stuck in the middle. It was the best he could come up with.

_That's such a Wally thing to do,_ he scolded himself. _Not belonging with the dead nor with the living. C'mon, Wall-Man. You could've done better than that._

But he was done. He wanted this boredom to stop. He needed to do something! Otherwise he would go crazy.

And, above all, he missed his friends. His family. Artemis. He thought about all the things he didn't get to do with them. 

_Oh, Artemis,_ Wally thought. _It's really boring here without you._

He had tried everything he could possibly imagine to escape. Nothing was effective. He was probably trapped there forever. Spending the eternity flying around and hearing his own heartbeat. He almost lost it at the thought of that.

What was the point of being alive if he couldn't do anything at all about it? He couldn't leave that dimension thingy, couldn't see his loved ones... What was the darned point, really? Wouldn't he be better off dead, then?

When he was about to give up, Wally saw the light in the end of the tunnel. Quite literally, actually.

Floating in the distance, a blue light was visible. Wally tried to reach it, but he had no control of where he flew to in this place. So he had to wait.

He didn't know for how long, but he waited. And then, finally, the source of the blue light reached him. Wally got it in his hands. It was a ring, like the one the Green Lanterns used. Only it was blue instead of green.

Wally regarded the new object. He looked around, but there was no one here except for him. He had the feeling this was meant for him, though he couldn't exactly say how he knew it, or how this happened to reach him.

Suddenly, everything around him vanished. He was invisible, watching a scene from above. He was seeing himself in the Watchtower, sitting at a table with all his friends. They were having a special dinner, as it seemed. Wally sat at the head of the table, with Dick by one side and Artemis by the other. Everyone was there. Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Bart, and all his other team mates. Even Barry was there, and some of the other Justice Leaguers. Batman, Superman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, the Green Lanterns... Everyone looked so happy. Most of those people weren't even wearing their superhero suits, only their day-to-day clothes. And Wally knew that, after that, he was going to meet up with his parents and the entire West-Allen family.

Dick raised his glass. "To Wally," he said. "The hardest guy to kill that all worlds have ever seen!"

"To Wally!" everyone said in one voice.

Artemis grabbed his hand from under the table, smiling widely. "To Wally," she finally said.

Wally was all smiles. He could even feel a tear trying to escape his eyes. How much he missed everyone... He had waited for that moment for a  _really_ long time.

Then Wally was back at his lonely dimension once again. But instead of feeling sad, he felt hope growing on him, fast and intensely. He somehow knew that he was seeing the future, and that he was going to be home soon, reunited with everyone he loved. For the first time since being here, he was feeling hopeful to the bone.

He took a look at the blue ring. This was meant for him. But how? How did they know he was alive? How did someone get this to him? And heck, _why_ would they give it to him in first place?

But his hope was stronger than any feeling of self-doubt now. Wally's entire being was hope. So he put on the ring.

He watched as his Kid Flash suit disappeared, giving place to a glowing blue suit with the traditional Flash lightning bolt in the middle. Only the symbol was now blue-and-white instead of the traditional color. He also got to keep his goggles, but they were now blue as well. And Wally's body was irradiating blue light. 

_Different from my usual style,_ Wally thought, _but still awesome._

All of a sudden, Wally didn't feel the slightest bit afraid or angry or self-conscious anymore. His hope had grown to fill every inch of his body, inside and out. For the first time, he felt alive.

At that moment, Wally West knew exactly where to go. With his new abilities as a Blue Lantern, he flew. Away from that dimension, away from hopelessness and fear. Closer to his friends. Closer to home. He knew how to find his way there now.

* * *

 

He still didn't know how to track time, so he just flew forward until he found what he was looking for: a wormhole.

He'd heard that Green Lanterns could travel through wormholes and space warps. Surely, a Blue Lantern could do the same thing. He was still feeling hopeful, so that had to count for _something._

Wally focused on the wormhole. He thought about home, his friends, his family... He thought about all the nice dates he'd take Artemis in; all the Boys' Night Outs he'd have with Dick, maybe Kaldur and Roy too; all the family dinners he would have with the West-Allen family; all the missions he would go in with his Team mates... That wormhole was the door to all those things.

He went through the space warp.

* * *

 

It was the weirdest sensation Wally had ever experienced. Almost weirder than having his body down to inexistence and staying in the middle of life and death. _Almost._

But then, he saw himself in space again. It was very alike the dimension he had just escaped from. But not even that didn't take away Wally's hope, because three figures were waiting for him at the exit of the wormhole.

The three Green Lanterns - Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner and John Stewart - were floating nearby. Wally waved at them. He had never been so happy to see those guys. When they spotted Wally, they came to greet him.

"If it's not the resurrected man!" Guy Gardner shouted, shaking hands with Wally. "The legend!"

The other two Green Lanterns also shook hands with Wally, seeming equally impressed and delighted to see him.

"How did you guys...?" Wally started.

Hal Jordan laughed, patting his back. "Easy, kid. We received a message from Blue Lantern Corps saying that they found you alive. But the only way to get you to come back was by becoming a Blue Lantern. The Blue Ring was the only thing that was able to reach you there and bring you back."

"So I get to keep this entire awesomeness?" Wally asked. "Not just as a souvenir?"

"As long as you never lose hope," John Stewart warned him. "If you do, the ring loses its power."

"No worries," Wally assured. "I feel pretty hopeful."

The three laughed.

"Come on, Kid," Guy Gardner said. "We're here to take you home. It'll be a heck of a surprise."

Wally smiled widely and followed the Green Lanterns. He could barely contain his happiness. He was back, he was totally back! And he would see everyone! Oh, man, he couldn't wait to make up for everything. He couldn't wait to see everyone's  _faces!_

"So, um..." Wally started, rotating his new Blue Power Ring around his fingers. "Do you guys have any idea who sent this to me?"

Hal Jordan laughed a bit. "Oh, just a very nice guy called Razer, a friend of mine. He did it as a favor to me, but he also seemed too eager to bring this Wally West back. Said it was a guy who clearly deserved a second chance in life."

Wally smiled. He would thank that Razer guy as soon as he met him. He owed him his life. Literally.

"Thanks, Hal," Wally said, shaking hands with the Lantern.

"No need to thank me, but any time, kid."

The sight of the Watchtower appeared in the distance. Wally was suddenly excited. It was exactly like he remembered it. As if nothing had changed.

Suddenly, a new thought crossed Wally's mind. Something that hadn't occurred to him before. 

"Uh, guys?" he asked. "For how long, exactly, have I been 'dead'?"

The three Lanterns exchanged looks, worriedly. 

Wally felt his heart sink a bit, but he still didn't lose hope. He just wanted to come back, and he did. That was the most important thing. And it couldn't have been too long, because the Lanterns were just as Wally remembered them. Right?

"Hey, no worries," he assured them. "What matters is that I'm back, right? It's okay."

Hal Jordan sighed. He tried for a smile. "You may want to approach people with delicacy at first, kid." He sighed and looked into Wally's eyes seriously. "Wally, you've been away for two years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!! I made myself sad and happy at the same time while writing this. I intend to write more chapters with A LOT of friendshipy and relationshipy moments, as well as some side couples and West-Allen family feels. Let me know what you think, if you have suggestions or critics or praise. Anything, really. Love you guys!! ♥


	2. Believe In All The Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tries to tell his friends the news slowly. He finds out that things are not the same as he left them two years ago. He struggles with the changes, but that doesn't crush his hopes. He comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. College life isn't as fun as everybody thinks; it requires A LOT of my time. I hardly have time to breathe, let alone write. But here I am! I hope you like the new chapter :) I decided to increase the number of chapters to five, because I figured the chapters would be too long if I stuck with the initial number of three. This way, things can go a little more smoothly. I have everything planned for this fic!! :D
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and comments, I really appreciate them! You guys are the best . Enjoy!! *huuugs* ♥

Wally decided to let the Lanterns enter the Watchtower first. He followed them, now back to his Wally West clothes, not his new Blue Lantern suit. He figured it would startle his friends a little less.

Two years. Man, he had lost _two years_. How many things must’ve changed in his absence…

“Hey, guys,” he heard Hal Jordan say to whoever was in the room. “We thought maybe you could use a little cheering up today. You’d never guess who’s here.”

Wally took a deep breath and revealed himself, his eyes closed at first. He heard nothing but stunned silence, so he opened his eyes. A group of people was staring at him, totally speechless.

The first person he saw was Kaldur. He was dressed as Aqualad, but now with two years’ worth of muscle mass and height. He was twenty-three now, which was the age Wally should’ve been. Kaldur had never been a man that talked much, but today in particular he couldn’t find anything at all to say.

“Hey, man,” Wally said tentatively. “Surprise?”

To Wally’s utter astonishment, Kaldur took a few steps forward, crossed the Watchtower and hugged him. The two of them had never shared such moment before, but Wally was happy anyway. He had missed that big Atlantean guy.

When they let go of each other, Kaldur stood a long time staring at Wally. “How?” he asked with his grave and calm voice. “We thought… we all thought–”

“Long story, dude,” Wally said. “By all means, I’m back. What did I miss?”

Kaldur smiled, and the sight of it made Wally glad, once again, that he was alive. “You lost quite a bit, my friend. But we can catch up.”

Only now, Wally could take a look on everyone that was in the Watchtower. Most of his closest friends weren’t there, but Wally wasn’t surprised; they surely were on a mission. But seeing who was there already made him happy enough.

He recognized the Runaways: Tye Longshadow, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Asami Koizumi. Wally was happy to know that they agreed to join the Team. He didn’t see Arsenal, but Wally knew they’d never get a hold on _that_ one. The three that were present had their eyes wide.

“Guess I kinda interrupted your tour, huh?” Wally asked. “Sorry about that. And welcome to the Team.”

They still just stared at him, but Wally wasn’t expecting anything else, really.

He spotted Mal Duncan in his Guardian suit. The guy looked even bigger than Wally remembered. “Hey, big guy,” he told Mal.

After the shock, Mal finally walked up to Wally, patting him in the back and smiling from ear to ear. “You could’ve called us first, Wall-man.”

Wally laughed. “Sorry for just appearing here uninvited. But this was kind of unplanned, if you know what I mean.”

Karen Beecher, dressed as Bumblebee, approached, taking Mal’s hand. “You showed up by surprise, not uninvited,” she corrected. “How many normal speedsters can trick death, huh?”

“Just me, I guess. But I’m not an ordinary speedster.” Wally laughed, showing the Blue Lantern ring. “I have a few notable differences.”

La’gaan finally walked over. “Dude, a Blue Lantern? You die as Kid Flash and comes back as a Blue Lantern? Maybe dying isn’t such a bad thing, after all.”

Wally laughed. “No, it’s just that I’m crazy lucky.”

Hal Jordan cleared his throat. He, Guy and John had walked over. “Well, we should be on our way. We’ll let you guys talk. And we also notified Blue Lantern Corps that you’ll go talk to them when you’re settled. If you need anything, Wally, just call.”

Wally shook hands with the three Lanterns. “Thanks, guys. I can never thank you enough.”

And the Lanterns flew away, leaving the Team to talk.

They all sat in the table Wally had seen in his Blue Lantern vision, which was located in another part of the Watchtower. But, for now, not everyone he’d seen there was present. He was looking forward to seeing everyone so much he could barely contain his excitement.

“So,” Wally said. “Where are the others? This is still the Team’s HQ, right?”

“And the Justice League’s,” Kaldur said. “We have been working together.”

“That’s great!” Wally said enthusiastically. This had been the Team’s dream ever since they started out.

“It is,” Kaldur granted, smiling. “For now they are in their own missions and we are in ours, but we have worked together and will yet.” He paused. “While you were away, the Reach has left the Earth and we have just finished with a Vandal Savage threat. For now, I sent the Team in pairs to routine missions. La’gaan and I, Mal and Karen were the only ones back. The others will be here soon, I expect. Meanwhile, we were talking to our guests here, who have finally accepted to join, as their friend Virgil’s request.”

Wally frowned. “You guys have been busy, then. Sorry I wasn’t here to help.”

“You have helped enough,” Kaldur said. “Without your sacrifice, we would never have defeated the Reach.”

Wally cleared his throat. He didn’t want to talk about his death now that he was back. He turned to Kaldur. “So you’re Team leader again, huh? That’s great, Kaldur!”

Kaldur looked away for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. “I stepped up to this post because Nightwing decided to take a leave of absence.”

Wally took a few moments to understand what his friend had just said. “What? Because–because of me?”

Kaldur breathed. “He said that the three of us founded this Team, that it was senseless for him to continue without you.”

Wally stared down at the table, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Dick, his best friend, the youngest and one of the best heroes he’d ever met… he was getting out of the game. Because of Wally.

Kaldur put a hand on Wally’s shoulder. “This was not your fault, Wally. Everyone needs a break at some point, especially our friend.” He went for an encouraging smile. “Besides, maybe the news that you are back make him want to come back to business.”

Wally tried to feel hopeful, for the sake of his blue ring. It was hard, but he managed. “What about Artemis?” His heart hurt a little when he said her name.

“She decided to work with the Team,” Kaldur told him. “As Tigress.”

“Also because of me.”

“Because she needed a change,” Kaldur corrected. “Just like Nightwing.”

Wally took a deep breath. What did he expect? Of course there would be changes when he got back. People were grieving for him. He just had to fix it. Make it up for them.

At that same moment, a new group entered the room. Conner, dressed as Superboy, froze in his tracks. He still looked like he was sixteen, as he had been for a few years. Behind him came Cassie Sandsmark, as Wonder Girl. She had grown to be a beautiful, yet a little muscular, sixteen-year-old girl. And she staring at Wally with her jaw dropped. Next up was Blue Beetle, just shrinking into his Jaime Reyes self. Now, at age eighteen, he looked a lot taller and stronger, but just the same Blue that Wally remembered. He, too, had forgotten how to speak.

The last person was the one that left Wally stunned the most. It was just like he was staring at himself five years ago. (Well, now seven). He looked exactly like sixteen-year-old Wally West, dressed in the yellow-and-red Kid Flash suit.

Wally automatically stood up, going around the table. The four teenagers hadn’t moved from the door yet.

“Hey, dudes,” Wally said. “Happy to see me?”

He just had time to blink and in the next instant Bart was hugging him. “Cousin Wally! You’re alive! Um…” He took a few steps back. “Sorry, you’re my first cousin once removed, I know. And I kinda stole your identity?”

Wally laughed, messing up the kid’s hair. “Hey, I’m your _cousin_ , all right? And dude, you look _way_ better in that suit than me. It’s so crash on you.”

Bart laughed loudly, resuming to hug Wally. He was glad the kid didn’t lose his cheerfulness. “It does look crash, doesn’t it?” Bart asked. “I thought that, if I made good use of it, I’d honor your memory.”

Wally smiled. “I’m sure you did, buddy. And I don’t think I’ll be needing to be Kid Flash again anytime soon, not while I have this cool ring here.” He showed the Blue Lantern ring to Bart. “So, do you think you can take care of the suit for me?”

“Ha, you kidding?” Bart said. “Of course I can!”

In the meantime, Conner, Cassie and Jaime had walked over to them. Bart stepped aside and stood on Jaime’s side while Conner patted Wally on the back. His half-Kryptonian friend didn’t usually demonstrate affection, so Wally was glad with just that.

“I can’t believe it, man,” Conner said. “Are you a Cadmus clone too?”

Wally laughed. “I wish, Supey, I wish.”

Conner smiled. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Missed you, man,” Wally said.

Cassie hovered around Wally, then hugged him from behind. “What kind of excuse I’m supposed to give Tim now? ‘Oh, you know, life’s short, so we should probably kiss. Wait, no, life’s not short, you can come back whenever you want, so let’s just leave it at that.’”

Wally turned around to face her. “Oh, so I’m the reason you two became a couple? Well, guess I should die more often, then. Who knows who’ll kiss who in the next grief moment? I have my bets.” Everyone laughed. “And just for the record, you can only come back whenever you want if your name’s Wally West, Blondie. Don’t be delusional.” Everyone laughed.

Jaime put a hand on Wally’s shoulder. “Welcome back, _hermano._ Better late than never.”

Wally smiled. “ _Hermano_ , I totally agree _._ ”

“And speaking of couples that happened because of you, Wally…” Cassie tilted her head to the door.

Yet another group was arriving. Barbara Gordon, dressed as Batgirl, was now a twenty-year-old, auburn-haired young woman. She was accompanied by Tim Drake, in his Robin suit, who was now sixteen and had grown a little more well-built.  When they saw Wally, they both stopped dead in their tracks. (Pun intended).

Wally, who was running out of ways to deal with the situation, turned to them. “Um, hi. I know I was supposed to be dead, but I’m not. Well, not anymore. Yay?”

The room was filled with the roar of laughter that followed that sentence. Even Barbara and Tim’s confusion gave space to their laughs. Both of them walked over.

“Wally…” Barbara said, a sweet smile on her face. “Oh, Wally. Di–Nightwing is going to be thrilled once he finds out you’re alive.”

“Nightwing, huh?” Wally turned to Cassie, who was just putting her arms around Tim, then back to Barbara. “Guess that I caused more than one couple to become official.”

Everyone laughed. Barbara shook her head, but she looked amused. “Yeah, well, what can I say?”

Wally took one of Barbara’s hands and put it in both of his. “I’m seriously happy for you two. Man, you totally match. I–”  He trailed off for a moment. Then, he let go of Barbara’s hand and turned to Kaldur, who had been standing there since their catch-up meeting was interrupted. “Who’s still yet to arrive?”

“From the Team?” Kaldur said. “Only Static, Beast Boy, Tigress and Miss Martian.”

“Okay.” Wally walked over to his friend. “Do me a favor? Send M’gann and Artemis home. Or give them another mission, I don’t care. Just… keep them busy. And _don’t_ tell them I’m back.”

“What do you have in mind?” Kaldur asked.

Wally smiled. “I have a plan, of course. A three-phase plan. I’ll call you later about phase three. Don’t worry, guys, because it involves all of you. Artemis is phase two. I’m off to execute phase one.”


	3. May I First Just Say I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has two important people he needs to tell the news to: his best friend and his girlfriend. And Wally is scared to meet them. Only later he realizes he had nothing to worry about in first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it took me long enough! Don't look at me *hides* Sorry about that! But better late than never, right? Well, I hope to compensate my absence with a chapter that's a little longer than the rest :) I really liked writing this, because I have SO MANY FEELINGS about Birdflash and Spitfire ♥ A lot of fluff, like it's usual for me. I really, really hope you guys like it! Enjoy! *hugs you all*

Wally stopped outside of the address Barbara had given him. He was in Gotham City, and this was supposed to be Dick’s new apartment. Apparently, he’d moved from Wayne Manor to that apartment a week after Wally’s death.

As if Wally didn’t have other things to feel guilty about.

It was just after lunch, but Barbara had promised Dick would be home. Wally took a deep breath, hands in pockets, trying to collect his courage. He wasn’t sure of what to do. But no way was he going to lose his hope. All he wanted was his best friend back.

Finally, Wally walked over to the front door and tapped the number of Dick’s apartment on the intercom.

“Hello?” Dick’s voice echoed in Wally’s ears. He sounded confused, as if he hadn’t been expecting anyone.

For a moment, Wally couldn’t make any words come out of his mouth. Then, he cleared his throat. “Yeah, um… I have a package for Richard Grayson?”

It seemed like Dick had frozen. Wally held his breath. He had been sure his friend would recognize his voice. But then apparently he’d thought it was impossible, because Dick said, “I didn’t order anything.”

“Uh, maybe someone ordered something for you?” Wally improvised. “It says here ‘Richard Grayson.’”

Dick sounded uncertain, but he granted. “Sure, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Wally inhaled and exhaled a hundred times. His heart was beating fast, as if reminding him just how alive he really was. Every second that passed made Wally think he was going to explode. (As literally as it happened in his death). Time seemed to crawl.

And then, the door was opened. Wally’s best friend was standing there, looking completely dumbfounded. He was now twenty-one, the same age as Wally had been when he died. With a jolt, it struck Wally that Dick had caught up with him. Dick’s hair had grown a little shaggier, and he was more muscular than Wally remembered. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt and sunglasses. Always the sunglasses.

Wally shrunk his shoulders. “Hey, dude. Miss me?”

Dick had seemingly lost the ability to speak. He just stared at Wally, open-mouthed. He took off the sunglasses, as if to look more closely, and revealed his confused blue eyes.

“I know this must be weird,” Wally went on, unable to look at Dick. “Crazy, even. Yeah, definitely crazy. Completely nuts. But… It’s really me, all right? I’m back. And–”

He was interrupted in mid-sentence, because Dick’s strong arms were around him, crushing him so he wasn’t able to breathe. But Wally didn’t mind. He hugged him back, as hard as he possibly could. And they stood there, at the doorstep of Dick’s apartment, hugging.

When Dick let go, after what seemed like eternity, his hands still rested on Wally’s shoulders. Dick regarded his friend intently, taking in all the details of his features. Then, he actually smiled. “So… that means you _don’t_ have a package for me?”

Wally roared with laughter, pushing his friend lightly. “Seriously? You’re making fun of me right now? I just came back from the dead and I was nervous like heck to come here and _you’re making fun of me?_ ”

Dick laughed as well. “Okay, you’re right, I get it. _You_ are my package.” The two friends roared with laughter. Then, Dick met Wally’s eyes. “Yes, I did miss you, Wall-man.” He gestured for him to enter. “Come on in, and I need an explanation. To stay ‘whelmed.’”

Wally shook his head, grinning. “I can’t believe you still use these expressions, dude.” He followed Dick inside, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

 

Dick’s apartment was small, but neat. It had a kitchenette, a living room with just a couch and a small TV, a bathroom and a bedroom.

While Dick walked over to the kitchenette, Wally sat down on the couch. His friend came back moments later, sitting beside him and stretching a package of chicken wizzies.

Wally looked at Dick in amazement. “Man, are you serious?”

Dick smiled. “Of course I am. This is all I’ve been eating for the past two years, man.”

Wally gave Dick a bitter smile, then just stared at his hands. He hoped his friend was joking. He _really_ hoped so.

“KF, it was a joke,” Dick said softly.

Wally looked up. KF. He hadn’t heard that nickname in so long. He smiled a bit. “You won’t be able to call me that anymore, dude.” He stretched his hand, showing Dick the Blue Lantern ring.

He went on explaining about what happened. Every detail of it, from the moment of his “death” to the Green Lanterns telling him he’d been away for two years. Dick didn’t interrupt, not once.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Wally said. “I’ve learned a few things since I’m back and _man_ , I feel so useless. I lost so much. I made you guys grieve. And I just don’t feel hopeless because if I do I’ll lose my Blue Lantern powers.”

Dick put a hand on Wally’s shoulder. “Dude, since when it’s your fault that you died? You saved the day.”

“As if it makes everything okay.” Wally sighed and looked up. “Why did you get out of the game?”

Dick raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the urgency of the sudden question. “There was no point in it. Not without my best friend.” He smiled. “It’s funny, actually. I promised myself that I wouldn’t come back to the Team unless you did too. And here you are.”

Wally laughed. “So… that means you’re coming back?”

“That depends.” Dick smiled mischievously. “Are you ready to face your superhero life again?”

“You kidding? With my speedster and Blue Lantern powers combined, you really think I’ll want to retire? Man, it’ll be just like old times!”

They both laughed. This time, when Dick offered Wally chicken wizzies, he accepted immediately.

“So,” Wally said. “How long have you and Barbara been together?”

Dick almost chocked with his chicken wizzies. “You know a lot of things for someone who has been alive just for a couple of hours.”

Wally smirked. “Well, what can I say? I’ll always be a speedster. Now spill it out. Tell your best pal everything.”

Dick sighed. “Just six months. I took long to, um, accept happiness after you were gone. But Barbara was always there. Even after I took my leave of absence, she didn’t stop caring.”

“So you, as a person who was afraid to care, decided to give it a chance,” Wally completed.

Dick looked up for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. Caring seemed like something that was worth a shot.”

Wally patted Dick’s back. “It always is, my friend. It always is.” He paused. “So. Do you have any other news?”

* * *

 

They talked for hours, but they passed like a blur. It was the best fun Wally had had in two years. He had missed Dick so much. He was so happy he wanted to cry.

All he wanted at the moment was to stay there talking to Dick until nightfall. But breaking the news to Dick was only phase one of his plan. He had to proceed to phase two.

_Artemis._

“So, um, dude, I gotta run.” Wally laughed at his own unintentional pun. “You know what I mean. Look, I’m sorry, I wanted to stay here with you, but–”

“Hey,” Dick said. “It’s okay. You must have other people to see, right? Who didn’t you tell yet?”

“My family… M’gann, Garfield and Virgil from the Team…” He hesitated. “Artemis…”

Dick raised his eyebrows, an amusing little smile forming on his lips. “You talked to me before you talked to Artemis?”

Wally smiled too. “I think we both agree that it’s easier for you to take things in than it is for Artemis.”

Dick laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

But then Wally’s smile faded. He opened his mouth, then closed it. “She’s not…” He cleared his throat. “She’s not… dating anyone else, is she?” He been afraid to ask it, but knew it could happen. So much could happen in two years. And while Wally wanted Artemis to be happy, he feared he might lose his hope if she was with someone that wasn’t him.

To Wally’s surprise, Dick laughed even harder. “You obviously underestimate her love for you. _Of course_ she’s not dating anyone.”

“You sure?” Wally insisted.

“She’d tell me. And yes, our friendship is _that_ close.” Dick laughed. “Dude, she still lives in that house in Palo Alto. That does prove she still loves you, doesn’t it?” He patted Wally’s back. “You don’t have anything to worry about. She’ll be happy to see you. I’m sure of it.”

Wally couldn’t believe how much Dick knew him. This hadn’t changed, not even in death. They would always be best friends.

“Thanks, bro.” Wally smiled at Dick. “Meet me back at the HQ in a couple of hours, yes?”

“Of course. I’ll be there. If you need anything, just call.”

Wally took a deep breath. He was about to proceed to the most delicate phase of the plan. If he passed it, then anything that came after was small in comparison. The idea of meeting his girlfriend again was… terrifying. Truth was, meeting Dick hadn’t terrified Wally as much as meeting Artemis was. But he had to make this right.

He glanced at Dick, who gave him an encouraging nod. That renewed his hopes as much as his Blue Lantern Ring did.

 _Think hope, Wally,_ he told himself. _Yeah, I’m hopeful about this meeting._

Trying to keep his hopes up, he left Dick’s apartment.

* * *

 

When Dick had told him that Artemis still lived in the house she and Wally had once shared, Wally didn’t believe it. But when his old key turned in the lock, he was obligated to accept the truth.

He didn’t know if that fact made him happy or sad.

The house was empty, as Kaldur had promised. Artemis would be home at any moment. But there was someone else in the house.

A little guy ran over to Wally as soon as he crossed the door. Wally was surprised to see Brucely, his and Artemis’ old dog, wigging his tail with his tongue out, excited, as if nothing had happened. Wally petted his head. “Hey, pal. Missed me?”

The house was just like he remembered. Only less messy, because Artemis had always been neat and Wally wasn’t there to mess things up. The fridge was considerably emptier, too. There was also no sign of another person in the house: no masculine perfume, no male clothes other than Wally’s. That made him feel relieved.

Artemis had left his things just like they were. His feelings were divided about this, too. It showed her devotion to him, but it also meant she was still grieving.

He sat on the couch, drumming his fingers on the table. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. It was killing him. (Bad pun). Brucely followed him all around, then settled on the couch beside Wally, his tail like a helicopter. Wally petted him again. “Things are gonna be different now, buddy,” he told the dog, glancing at his ring. “Or at least… I hope so.”

Wally stood there with Brucely for long minutes. He was even starting to forget why he was there in first place… until the noise of the door being unlocked snapped him awake

It was instinctive; he simply ran to the corridor to be out of her immediate sight. He hadn’t lost his speed, if anything. It did seem better this way. He didn’t want her to be startled. It was better off to take things slow, just like he had been doing since he came back.

He heard her then. Her footsteps, her heavy breathing. Her voice when she greeted the dog. “Hey, boy. You hungry?”

And that was when Wally emerged.

When he caught sight of her, it hurt. He had missed her _so badly_ , seeing her was like someone was pressuring his heart. Artemis had her head down, her attention turned to the excited dog in front of her. She was smiling a little bit, but her eyes were still sad. She looked so painfully tired and with shadows under her eyes, as if she hadn’t slept in a long time. And, in Wally’s eyes, Artemis looked almost _defeated_. Her shoulders were slumped forward, and she crawled her feet rather than walked. But, man, did she look beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. She was twenty-two now, which made her older than Wally. The thought made him feel giddy inside.

From a brief moment, Wally remembered when he first met Artemis. Both had been fifteen, so young. She had teased him at first sight. Always bickering, always. Just to try to hide their real feelings. They were never successful.

Then she looked up, jumping back immediately with a gasp. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. She looked like she’d seen a ghost. (Well… she kind of had).

“Hey, babe,” Wally said softly. He stepped forward, which caused Artemis to back down into the door behind her. He decided to stay put. “It’s me, it’s really me. Sorry it took me so long, but I’m back. And–”

That was when Artemis crossed the distance between them and punched him in the stomach.

All the air escaped Wally’s lungs. He doubled over, eyes watering as he tried to breathe. Not that he had forgotten it, but Artemis was _really_ strong. No one could throw a punch like her. But it wasn’t the pain, so much, that bothered him. It was the feeling of his heart breaking. Even if he kind of expected this.

There wasn’t time for Wally to catch a breath before Artemis kissed him.

Just then, he didn’t mind being breathless. It was an intense and urgent kiss, full of unsaid things and need. It was a two-year worth kiss, an I-missed-you in form of a kiss. It was a way to make up for the absence.

As they broke out from the kiss, Artemis started hitting Wally’s chest. “Two years!” she yelled. “You got me to believe you were dead for _two years!_ I thought I was going to try to find a way to live my life without you. I thought…” Tears started to stream down her face and the angry expression faded. “I thought I was never going to see your face again. Or hear you call me ‘babe.’”

Wally smiled. “I’m so sorry, babe. I’ve been… kinda stuck these past couple of years. But I’m back. For good. I’m not going to leave you again.”

Artemis half-laughed, half-sobbed. She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, so tightly Wally thought she was trying to make sure he was really here. “I really missed you, idiot.”

He hugged her back. “I missed you, too.”

Just then, Wally didn’t know why he had been so worried about meeting Artemis. Yeah, she had thrown a sucker-punch to his stomach, but he hadn’t expected any less of her. He felt like he deserved it. And she actually really happy to see him, just like Dick had said.

“So…” Wally smirked. “Seems like I’ll be dating an older woman now, huh? Hot.”

Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes and pushing him. “Dork.”

Wally felt Brucely jumping onto his legs to catch their attention. Wally petted him, but his eyes never left Artemis’.

She wasn’t crying anymore. Instead, her eyes were sparkling with happiness. “Do you want to explain yourself or what?”

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Wally smirked, tapping his Blue Lantern Ring. He grabbed Artemis by the waist and the two of them floated up.

Artemis gasped. “What the–”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Wally interrupted. “We’ve got a couple of hours to talk until our destiny.”

“And what is it?”

Again, Wally smirked. “You’ll see.”

He involved both himself and Artemis into a ball of blue energy and flew.

* * *

 

Combining his Blue Lantern powers with his speed, Wally got a better result than he expected.

Paris stood under them as they flew, all beautiful and romantic. The Eiffel Tower was just ahead, standing imposing.

“Seems like it was just yesterday when we were here, doesn’t it, babe?” Wally asked Artemis. “I told you we were coming back here. And there isn’t a world to save. For now, at least.”

Artemis shook her head, incredulous but amused. “I can’t believe you.”

They both ignored the fact that last time they were there… it was also Wally’s last day in life. But this was a new beginning. They put the past behind. They couldn’t erase it, but they could move on. That was what they could do.

It was barely eleven forty-five when they landed atop the tower. During the flight, Wally had explained to Artemis everything, from the moment of his death getting into her apartment. Artemis had filled him in with what he missed, too.

The City of Lights was visible with all its might from the top of _La Tour Eiffel_. Wally and Artemis stood there in silence, side-by-side, just enjoying the view. They had it all for themselves. It was just them and no one else.

Artemis enlaced her fingers in his. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

She looked up at him. “Maybe it’s time for Tigress to retire. Artemis can occupy her post from now on. After all, her partner is back.”

Wally squeezed her hand. He was so proud of her. “Babe, this is the best idea.”

Artemis kissed him. “Thank you for bringing me here. This is the best date ever. Almost compensates your absence.” She smiled mischievously. “Almost.”

Wally laughed. “Nothing I ever do will compensate my absence. But I can promise I’ll do my best.” He kissed her this time. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

She smiled. “I would never.”

Right now, Wally felt like the happiest man in the world. He knew things were going to be difficult from now on, of course. He would have to start over. He had to begin a whole new life. But, despite all this, he felt hopeful. He had his super awesome girlfriend, his amazing friends and his incredible family to give him all the support he needed. If they had coped with his death for two long years, then Wally could very well get back on track.

Wally and Artemis kissed one more time. They didn’t have to go back, not right now. Later, the third and final phase of Wally’s plan would begin. But, at the moment, he had found his own little spitfire.


End file.
